Minutos!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Por una injusticia, En unos pocos minutos perdio todo lo que una vez gue importante para el, ahora tendra que recuperarlo. Podra hacerlo?


**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Que les puedo decir Mmm ya se GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que dejan sus reviews (No se preocupen al final van personalizados) esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado. Algo más: lamentablemente mi madre me esta obligando a ir a un gimnasio (cosa que odio) de Lunes a Viernes!! Debería ser penalizado. Y aparte de eso en una semana empiezo exámenes y los profes están como locos recogiendo notas, creo que les gusta hacer competencia para ver quien recoge mas notas en una semana entonces con el gym por las tardes y estudio por las noches, dudo tener tiempo de tocar el ordenador. ******** Bueno espero que eso no pase. Algo bueno es que después de los exámenes vienen las vacaciones!! Y aunque sean solo una semana son tan increíbles. Perdón me pase como siempre y las estoy aburriendo con mis penas cuando ustedes deben de tener las propias.**

**Aclaro este fic es en base al video de la canción que me encanta con modificaciones claro, ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen sino a sus autores correspondientes.**

**Las dejo con la historia.**

**********************************************************************

**Minutos**

Entró en ese húmedo y osco lugar con la frente en alto, vestido muy a su estilo osea pantalón negro, camiseta blanca, una cazadora negra, sus Vans favoritos y sus gafas de sol negras, el entro ahí dignamente, estaba muy seguro de su inocencia y de que estaría ahí poco tiempo, el reloj de pared marcaba las seis veintitrés pronto empezarían con la requisa, cerraron la puerta y ese fue el ultimo destello de libertad que vería por un tiempo, adiós a su bello pasado.

**El reloj de pared**

**Anunciando las seis veintitrés**

**Es pasado con sed**

**Y el presente son atletas sin pies.**

Para las dichosas fotos no se quito más que las gafas pero ya habían empezado, fuera teléfono, billetera, llaves, ropa todo ya le pasaron su nueva ropa de todos los días, si ella estuviera con el ahora seguro le diría que ese naranja era horrible. Ja! Como si ella se mereciera estar con él estos momentos, como si él la mereciera a ella.

-Muy bien niño por tu propio bien espero que nos hayas entregado todo.-le dijo un guardia de apariencia no tan mala como las de los demás.

-Si señor, estoy limpio.-dijo Yamato

-¿Que haces aquí hijo no eres muy joven? Deberías estar estudiando.-le dijo el guardia de verdad apenado.

-Así es señor, a uno lo mandan aquí cuando las personas tienen el dinero necesario para comprar un jurado pero les falta la hombría de enfrentar los problemas de hombre a hombre.-dijo Yamato las últimas palabras las soltó con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Y es que como no iba a estar furioso por eso, suficiente tenia con que la familia de su novia no lo quería por ser cantante y no tener su mismo nivel social, pero con lo que le hicieron fueron demasiado lejos, acusarlo de robo, el podrá ser muy pobre pero honrado y al parecer a esa familia que tienen todo lo que el dinero podía comprar le hacía falta dignidad, pero quien iba a recibir el primer golpe iba a ser el ex novio de ella él iba a caer primero, Michael…

Y ella que estará pensando en estos momentos ¿creerá en él? O les ¿creerá a ellos? Habrá logrado con esto su familia por fin separarlos.

No, cuando el salga con la frente en alto ellos pagaran y peleara por ella por su niña mimada, por:

Mimi…

-Así se vive la vida hijo, nos guste o no.

-Yamato Ishida a partir de este momento comienza tu condena de cinco años en prisión por cometer el delito de robo y agresión a civiles, empieza a las seis horas con cincuenta minutos.

**Ya son las seis cuarenta y tres**

**Y el cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no,**

**La nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza**

**Eran las seis con cincuenta.**

Cuando entro no se escuchaba más que insultos y patanerías de los reos, hasta que llego a su celda, entro y se dirigió acomodarse cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de su hombro y se volteo con la mirada más dura que tenia a encontrarse con un gigante delante de él con cara de pocos amigos, tatuajes, cicatrices y calvo flanqueado por dos tipos igual de feos.

-Pero que nos trajo el mar hoy, ¡a la sirenita!, hola princesa ¿Cómo esta?

Yamato no relejaba la mirada y prefirió callarse.

-Con que es de las tímidas, bueno nada mas vine a presentarme como un caballero.-hizo un intento de reverencia mofándose.

-Soy Nataku Iwamoto (seh no tengo imaginación para los nombres XD), estoy aquí luego de asesinar a mi propio hermano.-ante la confesión Yamato solo alzo la ceja. -Así que solo para que sepas aquí se siguen MIS órdenes, con un poco de suerte y si es que me simpatizas te dejare que te nos…

Estaba tan concentrado en su discurso que no se dio cuenta que Yamato se había volteado y había preferido ignorarlo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Iwamoto, se puso furioso y lo volteo a la fuerza.

-Acaso crees que porque eres más guapo vales ¿mas que nosotros?, pues no princesa si estas aquí metido es porque eres igual o peor que nosotros.-en ese momento vio algo brillante colgar del cuello del rubio.-¿Quien es Mimi? La zorra con la que te acu…

Tuvo que callar porque de un momento a otro la mirada dura de Yamato se volvió más oscura y ahora él era el que se encontraba sometido por una fuerte llave.

-Primero: no me interesa estar en tu grupito social o simpatizarte

Segundo: si yo considero que valgo mas o menos que ustedes es MI problema. Y

Tercero: si vuelves a pronunciar ese nombre con tu sucia boca, te mato

Pronuncio las dos últimas palabras con todo el odio que pudo transmitir verbalmente¸ nadie hablaba de ella y menos para ofenderla.

-La pagaras tu, tu…

-Ishida

Ese niñato no era la última vez que sabría de él.

**Quien te dijo que yo, era el sueño que soñaste una vez**

**Quien dijo que tu voltearías mi futuro al revés**

No llevaba hay ni una hora y ya había peleado con alguien.

**Ya son las siete dieciséis y el cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Me dice tu estrategia te arruino,**

**No queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo**

**Si te quedan agallas.**

Se sentó en su cama y pensó que lo mejor sería mantener un perfil bajo, no le convenía tener enemigos siendo el nuevo pero ese animal no iba a nombrar _su_ nombre. En que habría estado pensando cuando le pidió que sea su novia, pero aun que le hizo pensar que la familia de ella lo iba a aceptar, su mundo dio un giro de 360° cuando la conoció.

_Flashback:_

_Yamato se encontraba en un trabajo de verano en una conocida y respetada cafetería, había logrado obtener el empleo gracias a los contactos de su padre y por dios su uniforme era lo mas caro que tenía en el guardarropa, aparte soportar a las niñas mimadas que iban ahí con sus pesados novios a veces, pero eso si dejaban muy buenas propinas pero lo peor de todo tener que sonreír todo el día. _

_Todo eso lo fastidiaba hasta un día era muy tarde estaban a punto de cerrar cuando la vio entrar, la vio tenía un cabello castaño ondulado largo, casi hasta la cintura, de tez blanca, ojos color miel, bajita si pero con un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría, iba vestida de manera sencilla o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que en su camiseta pudo divisar la marca característica de POLO, llego con su I-phone puesto y se sentó, nunca antes la había visto por ahí, un poco dudoso fue a pedir su orden, puesto que era el único que aun no se había ido a cambiar._

_-Buenas noches señorita puedo tomar su orden._

_-Claro, un pastel de chocolate con una taza de té de manzanilla, por favor._

_-En un momento se los traigo._

_-Gracias… Yamato._

_El estaba de espaldas pero sin saber la razón se ruborizo levemente y siguió su camino, a los cinco minutos volvió con el pedido._

_-¿Desea algo mas? _

_-Seria mucho pedir que me acompañaras._

_-Lo siento señorita pero eso me podría traer problemas._

_-Tranquilo si es que eso pasase yo hablare, tengo influencias, por favor Yamato.-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de borreguito._

_-De acuerdo.-quien se podría resistir a esos ojos y habría jurado su pulso se acelero cuando le sonrió.-Pero puedo preguntarle algo ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-dijo serio._

_-Tu gafete tontito.-dicho eso se echo a reír, algo que causo la ruborización del rubio.-Lo siento que falta de educación no me he presentado, Mimi Tachikawa._

_-Mucho gusto señorita Tachikawa._

_-Por favor llámame solo, Mimi._

_-De acuerdo… Mimi…_

_Fin del Flashback_

La verdad desde ese día ella comenzó a ir diariamente a la misma hora y platicaban hasta cuando prácticamente los echaban de ahí, se podría decir que ella cambio su vida, le dio un vuelco, y ahora estaba solo.

**La casa no es otra cosa**

**Que un cementerio de historias**

**Encerradas en fosas**

**Que algunos llaman memorias**

Desde ese incidente no había tenido otro, nadie se le acercaba, habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que había ingresado y cada día su humor era peor, ella no había ido, en cinco meses no había ido a verle eso quiere decir que ¿le creyó a su familia? ¿Se habrá ido con Michael? ¿Ese era todo el amor que sentía?

Han pasado cinco meses desde que entro y nada.

-Ishida, visitas.

Dejo los ejercicios que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la sala de visitas, pensó que seria Takeru o Taichi, pero nunca se imagino quien seria, ella.

-Mimi, Mimi, ¿eres tú?, de verdad eres tu.-Yamato aun no salía de un estado de shock al verla ahí sentada en frente de él.

-Si Yamato soy yo.-dijo soltando una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí?-todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Vine a visitarte, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo visiblemente preocupada.

Yamato se sentó con autosuficiencia, sonrió de medio lado y alzo una ceja.

-Han pasado cinco meses desde que entre y solo hasta ahora notaste mi ausencia, has de haber estado muy ocupada en estos meses ¿Cómo están mamá y papá? ¿Y Michael?

Mimi no entendía la actitud de Yamato, es que no había recibido sus cartas.

-Yamato ¿Qué te pasa? No recibiste mis cartas, no he venido porque no he podido más no porque no haya querido.

-Si, sabes ya son 216000 minutos de soledad aquí, y no Mimi ni una llamada o una carta, NADA absolutamente nada.-Yamato estaba muy molesto, se sentía traicionado, solo, amargado así que solo decía cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentiría.-Que puedes imaginar que yo he pensado en estos meses, no me echo nada mas que ver el reloj.

-Yamato tan solo déjame explicarte… yo… yo…- Mimi empezó a llorar y no comprendía la razón de su llanto.

Sufrió al verla así, moría por estar tras ese vidrio que los separaba y abrazarle, estrecharla hasta que se calmara, pero habían tres cosas que le hacían tener mas rabia, el sabia que la castaña sufría por culpa suya, que él la había hecho llorar y que no podía estar con ella rogándole perdón.

Se quedo callada por varios minutos, por favor minutos, ya no quiere saber nada más de esa palabra.

-Tu que, por favor habla.- Yamato estaba perdiendo los últimos rastros de cordura que le quedaban con esta expectativa.

-Estoy embarazada…-Susurro al teléfono.-Es por eso que no he podido venir, cuando me entere de lo que te hicieron me puse mal, no comía y apenas dormía, vomitaba todo, entonces mis padres me llevaron al médico y ahí descubrí que estaba embarazada, de ocho semanas, mis padres se pusieron como locos y me prohibieron que te visitase e incluso me quisieron comprometer con Michael nuevamente, el accedió pero yo no, y solo hasta hoy puedo venir, no podía seguir sin saber de ti y….

Yamato se quedo de piedra al oír esto, por un momento se sintió muy feliz, pero por otro lado su estancia en prisión le habían recordado que no tenía que confiar en nadie que no fuera él y recordó que ella no había aparecido en meses, la duda y los celos pudieron más que él, se sentía traicionado y hablo muy, pero muy bajo por el teléfono solo para que ella lo escuchase, no iba a armar un escándalo.

-¿Y como se que ese hijo es mío?, como se que no te has estado revolcando con ese tipo a mis costillas, Ja creíste que aparecerías después de cinco meses con esa noticia y que iba a creer todo lo que me dijeras.- Alzo la vista y vio la pena y le decepción impregnados en esos preciosos ojos castaños que solo lloraban en silencio.

-Yamato, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, me ofendes, tu sabes que te amo y que nunca te traicionaría ese es todo el amor que sentías.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¿eso es todo lo que te importe?, si ese hijo fuera mío hubieras venido antes, anda, tal vez Michael si te crea que es de él, o tal vez Jyou o Koushiro.

Mimi nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida se paro dispuesta a irse.

-No te necesitamos, Ishida ojala nunca te des cuenta del error que cometes, puesto que será muy tarde.

Se levanto y dejo a Yamato con la palabra en la boca, técnicamente, al levantarse su abrigo se abrió dejando ver una encantadora pancita de cinco meses de embarazo, entonces Ishida empieza a reaccionar estaba más linda de lo que recordaba la maternidad le sentaba de maravilla, la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue hace seis meses, entonces comprendió lo imbécil que había sido y algo le apretó el pecho, eso dolía y mucho, quiso gritarle pero ya no tenía voz, de sus ojos tímidas lagrimas empezaron a caer y se resigno, ahí dentro no podía hacer nada.

El mismo se había herido, a ella también, y lo peor los había perdido. Y ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Cómo puedes fregarla tanto en tan pocos minutos?

Y de nuevo esa maldita palabra….

**Minutos como sale la herida**

**Y se me pasa la vida gastando el reloj**

**Minutos, son la morgue del tiempo**

**Cadáveres de momentos que no vuelven jamás**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**

Desde ese día, el se volvió mas frio (N/A:como si eso fuera posible) cada día que pasaba se reprochaba a si mismo como la trato como la debió hacer sentir, ¿y si le paso algo por salir tan alterada? ¿Y si se hicieron daño por su culpa? No se lo perdonaría nunca, si algo les pasa, prefirió no salir de ese infierno en el que vive, preferiría mil veces pudrirse en una cárcel.

**Como duele gastar, el instante en el tu ya no estas**

**Como cuesta luchar, con las cosas que no vuelven mas.**

Estaba en su celda echado sobre su cama cuando llego el guardia.

-Ishida visitas.- dicho esto abrió la puerta, para hacerlo salir.

Aunque sonara idiota estaba esperanzado en que fuera ella, paso un mes desde aquel incidente y ella no había dado señales de vida, Takeru y Taichi quienes eran los que mas le visitaban no hablaban de ella, y cuando el tocaba el tema ellos lo evadían totalmente, la verdad ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza de que quizás fuera ella.

Al entrar se llevo una desagradable y agradable vista, desagradable porque no era ella y agradable porque por enésima vez era Takeru.

-Hermano, ¿como estas? Te ves terrible, cuestiono Takeru preocupado y no era para menos Yamato estaba demasiado delgado, la barba crecida, el cabello mas largo pero notoriamente descuidado, y con una ojeras violáceas, muy, muy oscuras.

-¿Como crees Takeru? ¡Feliz! la cárcel es muy bonita una vez que te acostumbras a ella.-Dijo el rubio mayor con sarcasmo.-Feliz porque estoy condenadamente solo.-esto lo dijo al borde de las lagrimas.-Feliz porque fui un cerdo con la persona mas importante de mi vida, porque voy a ser padre y quizás no conozca a mi hijo hasta que él o ella cumplan 5, porque no sé nada de Mimi desde hace un mes, no sé como esta si me odia, si es que algún día podrá perdonarme.- lo dijo ya llorando desesperadamente abrazado a su hermano.-La necesito TK, los necesito a ambos, los amo.

Takeru se encontraba en un gran dilema por un lado Mimi le había hecho jurar que no le diría nada de ella a Yamato, por otro lado nunca había visto a Yamato, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan desesperado, quería a Mimi como a una hermana, pero Yamato, es su hermano, el que lo protegió siempre.

-Si Yamato fuiste un cerdo, pero no te voy a decir lo que ya sabes, está bien.-Dijo el rubio menor con ternura.-Mimi se encuentra bien, ya entro en los seis meses, si se altero después de cómo la trataste por lo cual este mes puede ser muy complicado sino descansa lo suficiente, pero hasta ahora todo va bien, lo de perdonarte pues yo no te puedo contestar eso, eso solo lo sabe ella, pero que no daría yo porque te perdonara.

Ante las palabras de Takeru, Yamato se tranquilizo bastante. Por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que se encontraba bien, aunque le preocupaba un poco eso de que puede ser complicado.

Takeru al ver a Yamato mas tranquilo continúo hablando.

-Está viviendo con Sora en su apartamento, así que no te preocupes nunca está sola, porque cuando Sora tiene algo pendiente, Hikari o Miyako siempre van a hacerle compañía, o hasta a veces Taichi.

El rubio levanto la vista para ver a su hermano, con unos ojos que denotaban sus celos e impotencia. Entonces cayó en cuenta las palabras de Takeru ella si se fue en contra de su familia, para que la hayan dejado sin nada.

-Ey no me mires así, Taichi solo lo hace por buen amigo.-Al ver que Yamato no relajaba esa mirada siguió.-Es novio de Sora no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ante estas palabras Yamato se relajó.

-Bueno, la verdad estoy aquí porque lo de tu juicio está saliendo de maravilla, si sigues así podrían reducirte la sentencia por buen comportamiento además de que por el otro lado los Tachikawa no saben que mas inventarse para que te quedes aquí, la verdad no tengo idea de en que tiempo será pero será pronto, lo presiento en estos días Iory vendrá a visitarte con la noticia confirmada y fechas exactas, mientras tanto ya me voy, son ya nueve y media tengo que irme a la universidad, hermano cuídate.

Takeru se levanto dispuesto a irse y de pronto recordó algo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y saco una foto.

-No debería hacer esto pero quiero hacerlo, veo que tú también aun conservas esa cadena.

Dicho esto entrego la foto abrazo a su hermano y después de susurrarle un ´´te quiero hermano´´ se fue. Yamato se quedo parado observando esa fotografía en la cual se veía a la futura mamá sonriendo agarrando su vientre y con una cadena de corazón colgando en su cuello… Y suavemente se inclino para besar la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo. Para volver a darse cuenta que se quedo solo…

**Ya son las nueve veintitrés y**

**El cadáver del minuto que paso**

**Se burla de mis ganas de besar**

**La foto que dejaste puesta en el buro**

**Mi soledad es tu venganza**

Después de ese día que hablo con Takeru todo se veía algo mas pasable, Iory había ido a verle como dijo, informándole, que al no haber pruebas contundentes en su contra no les quedaba mas que esperar a que decidieran expedir la orden de libertad, eso seria en un año, pero ya que tenia buena conducta podía salir incluso antes, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Había días en los que incluso se la imaginaba a su lado acariciando su vientre. Y diciéndole cosas bonitas.

Ahora que sabía que podía salir pronto los días se le hacían cortos y las noches largas, demasiado largas quizás. Pero así podría pensar, recordar, ansiar varias cosas. Quizá en el pasado él había sido el típico muchacho rebelde al cual poco le importaba la vida. La verdad es que antes de que ella llegara a su vida a él no le importaba nada, bueno solo Takeru. Pero cuando la conoció todo el mundo se le volteo trescientos sesenta grados. Y otra vez volvía a pensar en ella.

_Flashback:_

_Era tarde y en un restaurante solo se podía divisar una mesa ocupada por dos personas. A decir verdad ya los empleados se habían acostumbrado a que la castaña llegaba puntual siete en punto de la noche y que el rubio que apenas terminaba su turno iba a sentarse con ella, era la misma rutina de todas las noches, el mismo pedido todo era igual. Ya que a las siete tocaba cambio de turno los chicos veían con envidia al rubio, que a simple vista se veía tan pobre como el resto y las chicas sentían algo parecido por la castaña y siempre murmurando cosas como que "todos tienen que estar con personas de acuerdo a su clase" pero aun así tenían que atenderles con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Y así fue como estropee mi primer recital en secundaria. -Decía la castaña con un marcado rubor en la cara y no ayudaba en nada que el rubio hubiera empezado a reírse a carcajadas._

_-No entiendo porque te preocupas si estabas cantando las personas no se debieron a ver siquiera fijado que te faltaba un diente.-Dicho esto volvió a estallar en risas._

_-¿Entonces porque te ríes? Y claro no hubiese tenido importancia si es que no hubieran sacado una foto y publicarla en los diarios escolares con una gran foto mía mostrando que me falta incisivo de arriba, para colmo papá la amplio y la puso en un gran portarretratos cosa que todas las visitas observan al entrar a mi casa.- Y giro la cabeza algo molesta._

_-Vamos princesa no te enfades.- Ella o movió ni un ápice su posición._

_-Entonces no te daré algo muy especial que te tengo.-Dijo con tono de fingida lastima sabiendo muy bien que su princesa mimada nunca rechazaría un obsequio._

_-Esta vez no será tan fácil Yamato.-Dijo aun manteniendo su posición, pero con el ojo apenas abierto para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo de lo que fuera que le tuviera el rubio._

_-¿Segura? Es tu última oportunidad-dijo Yamato divertido, estaba a punto de ceder._

_¡Maldito Yamato!_

_-¡No dime de una vez que es lo que tienes!_

_Yamato sonrió de medio lado, lo sabia la conocía demasiado bien. Se paro se acerco a ella, deposito un suave beso en su frente y dijo:_

_-Mimi se que tu y yo no pertenecemos a la misma clase social, también se que no te puedo dar un carro nuevo cada vez que cumplas años, o irnos de viaje cada que lleguen vacaciones, no tengo un Mercedes, ando a pie todos los días, no tengo una mansión, solo un pequeño y acogedor departamento, no tengo dinero pero si tengo demasiado amor para darte, te amo Mimi y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿Qué me dices?_

_Mimi no respondió solo se arrodillo junto a él y beso sus labios de una forma tan dulce y tierna, nunca lo habían besado de esa manera._

_-Yo también, Yamato, y por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, yo no te quiero por lo que tengas sino por lo que tú eres, te amo Yamato Ishida._

_-Te hare feliz cada minuto de mi vida.-Dijo finalmente para volver a besarle colocando una cadena de oro con forma de corazón que decía delicadamente "Yamato". Dejando ver que el también tenía puesta una pero la suya decía "Mimi"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de ese día la llevo a presentarle con sus amigos de la infancia, a los únicos que conocía eran a Takeru y a su novia Hikari. Ese día conoció a Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke e Iory, la verdad es que Koushiro y Jyou no pararon de verla algo que le molesto un poco, Taichi decía libremente lo hermosa que era, ese siempre igual de sin vergüenza. Mimi había hecho muy bueno amistad con Sora, Hikari y Miyako y desde ahí eran amigas.

Cuando recordaba ese tipo de cosas hasta se la imaginaba, pero de ahí volvía en si y se reprochaba de nada le servía recordarle

**El ministerio del tiempo**

**Puso sede en mi almohada**

**Ahí te encuentro a momentos**

**Aunque no sirve de nada.**

Otro mes más, otro insoportable mes mas si mal no recordaba tenía que hacer las labores en la cocina así que mejor guardo su cadena debajo de su colchón no quería que nadie se enterara que tiene algo de tanto valor, tanto económico como sentimental para él.

La deposito en su escondite y se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber que alguien lo había estado observando.

Iwamoto había visto todo. El rubio dejo su cadenita escondida, él le dijo que se las iba a pagar, hizo muy mal en subestimarlo.

-Muy bien princesita vamos a ver como reaccionas ante esto.

Estaba fregando platos, por dios cuantos eran y se quejaban de la comida, bueno si comían así cuando la comida era un asco como seria si es que fuera deliciosa. Cuando terminaba de acomodar la pila de platos vio de soslayo unos tíos acercándose pero les resto importancia cuando estos al ver que no eran tomados en cuenta hicieron caer le pila de platos recién lavadas del rubio, este al oír el estruendo levanto la mirada, y esos ojos que estaban preparados para matar al solo verlos, se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Iwamoto con SU cadena colgando de su asqueroso cuello.

-Devuélveme eso.-Dijo en un tono que sonaba a orden.

-¿O si no?.-Dijo Iwamoto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Créeme que te borrare esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

-Te dije que me las pagarías mocoso, quizás mande a unos amigos a hacerle una visita a tu guapa amiguita, por dios que es una preciosura.-Dijo viendo la foto de Mimi.- No sabes lo feliz que te haría tocarla y hacer…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño se había estrellado contra su rostro.

-Te dije que no volvieras a mencionarla.

En ese momento una gran pelea empezó, todos contra todos pero era algo muy personal para Yamato no aguantaría a ese tipo un minuto mas!

**Minutos como sale la herida**

**Se me pasa la vida gastando el reloj.**

**Minutos son la morgue del tiempo**

**Cadáveres de momentos que no vuelven jamás**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás**.

Después de ese incidente estuvo uno días en la sala de castigo. Más tiempo, más minutos cada vez que veía el reloj sentía que este se burlaba de él. Y de pronto paraba y no se movía de el minuto exacto donde se quedo.

Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso había pasado mes y medio y si sus cálculos no le fallaban su hijo estaría a alrededor de dos semanas de venir al mundo y él encerrado en una mugrosa cárcel.

**Minutos que se burlan de mí**

**Minutos como furia de mar**

**Minutos pasajeros de un tren**

**Que no va a ningún lugar.**

Ese día Iory había quedado en ir con nuevas noticias de su caso.

-Ishida visitas.-Dijo el guardia

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió pesadamente a la sala de visitas, a lo lejos vio a Takeru cogiendo una llamada por el móvil, luego lo guardo rápidamente le dijo algo a Iory y salió a carrera, ¿Takeru se estará volviendo loco? Quizás.

Se dirigió donde Iory quien estaba con una sonrisa en los labios

-Lo logramos Yamato, lo logramos eres ¡¡libre!!

Le entrego su hoja donde decía en letras rojas y mayúsculas.

INOCENTE

Escuchaba a Iory a media algo con falta de pruebas, juez comprado, buena conducta no sabía lo único que podía hacer era ver esas grandes letras rojas que decían que era libre. Abrazo a Iory provocando que este se callara.

-Gracias.- Susurro.-Pero dime a donde se fue Takeru tan rápido.

-Ah esto…-Dijo y empezó a querer aflojarse la corbata.

-Iory…-Dijo amenazante.-Dime…

-Es que veras llamo Hikari el caso es que, bueno Mimi…

-¿Mimi? Que le paso Iory ¿está bien? Y el bebé por el amor de dios habla.-Dijo el rubio al borde de un colapso.

-No, no es nada malo, solo parece que a Mimi se le adelanto el parto es todo.

Es todo, uf por lo menos, espera dijo "adelanto el parto" y "es todo"

-Como puedes decir que "es todo", tengo… tengo que estar ahí, Iory llévame.

-De acuerdo pero primero pasamos a ver unos documentos donde una amiga y de ahí vamos.

-No me entiendes verdad ¡Ahora!

Yamato tomo el papel y fue corriendo a presentarlo para que le dejen salir se cambio de ropa rápido y salió corriendo de ahí. Cuando puso un pie afuera y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo entro en razón, volteo y echo una última mirada a esa asquerosa cárcel, tomo su cadena en del cuello y la beso delicadamente.

-Ya voy… Espérenme

Y empezó a correr sin importarle mojarse, sentía fuego en sus venas, nadie iba a pararlo ahora, nadie iba a separarlo de ella mas nunca, nadie, la alejaría un solo minuto mas de él.

**Minutos como lluvia de sal**

**Minutos como fuego la piel**

**Minutos forasteros que vienen**

**Y se van sin decir.**

Le dolía el pecho pero de ese dolor que te gusta sentir, a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo el hospital de Odaiba, ya todo lo malo se había ido, solo le quedaba pensar en la familia que formara con aquella castaña que lo vuelve loco.

No le volverá a fallar, nunca desde ahora los hará felices por el resto de sus vidas y esos amargos minutos que vivió en prisión, solo serán un recuerdo, un maldito recuerdo.

**Minutos que me duelen sin ti**

**Minutos que no pagan pensión**

**Minutos que al morir formaran el batallón del ayer.**

Al llegar al hospital fue donde la recepcionista pese a que todas la miradas estaban posadas en él.

-Mimi Tachikawa

-Se encuentra en la sala de partos en este momento, tendrá que esperar unos minutos.

-¡Rayos!

-Soy el padre.-Dijo como último recurso.

-En otras circunstancias hubiera podido entrar pero ahorita se encuentra empapado, lo siento señor Ishida. Espere en el pasillo creo que los amigos de su esposa están aquí.

Se dirigió a ver el pasillo y ahí estaban todos, los quedo viendo y ellos a él, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Takeru, hasta Hikari, ya que con todo el ajetreo no se lo pudo decir.

-¡Yamato!-Exclamo Taichi al ir al abrazar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto alterado

**Minutos que se roban la luz**

**Minutos que me oxidan la fe**

**Minutos inquilinos del tiempo**

**Mientras puedan durar**

Taichi sonrió a su amigo y lo abraso de nuevo.

-Tranquilo viejo, en un momento a de salir una enfermera a decirnos su estado.

En eso un par de brazos lo rodearon, era Sora.

-Me alegra que por fin se haya hecho justicia… No vuelvas a estropearlo

Sonrió a Sora, por supuesto que no lo volvería a hacer. Así todos sus amigos fueron a felicitarle y a amenazarle para que no volviera a herir a la castaña.

-Y yo creía que YO era su amigo.-Dijo divertido.

-Si pero Mimi es nuestra amiga y el hecho de que tu hayas sido primero no quiere decir que te apoyaremos cuando te comportes como un animal.-Dijo Miyako decidida.

-De acuerdo Miya no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo sé solo quería recordártelo.-Dijo la pelimorada sonriéndole.

En ese momento una enfermera salió y de hecho se asombro de ver a once personas esperando noticias de otra.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Tachikawa?

-Yo.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

La enfermera alzo una ceja con indiferencia, y todos los jóvenes rieron.

-¿Esta aquí el padre?-Pregunto cansada.

-Soy yo.- Dijo el rubio mayor

La enfermera le quedo viendo incrédula, de hecho la señorita que acababa de entrar era guapa, y el bueno tiene lo suyo pero esta todo mojado y desaliñado. Los gustos de hoy en día…

-Felicidades señor…

-Ishida.

-Correcto felicidades señor Ishida es una hermosa niña. La salud de la madre como de la hija es perfecta, en unos minutos podrá pasar a verlas, pero le recomiendo secarse antes.

Yamato no salía de su asombro, era padre. Había llegado a tiempo, ellas estaban bien. Había salido de prisión, era mucho para un día demasiado, entonces todo se torno oscuro.

**Minutos que disfrutan morir**

**Minutos que no tienen lugar.**

Despertó en una habitación blanca la luz le cegaba los ojos le costó un poco acostumbrarse a ella, después vio bien era un cuarto, un cuarto de hospital, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Y Mimi? ¿Y su hija?

Entonces volteo y vio algo que lo dejo sin habla era ella, Mimi, su Mimi con un bultito rosa en sus brazos, la veía con infinita devoción ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia estaba perdida. Por un momento el también pensó lo mismo creía que no podía ser posible.

Yamato se acerco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella, Mimi se asusto y Yamato sonrió de verdad se encontraba perdida admirando a su bebé, pero ahora que la veía no la culpaba, era en una palabra:

-Hermosa.-Susurro Yamato.- Idéntica a su madre.-Dijo mirando a Mimi de frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Dijo Mimi rudamente.

-Vine a conocer a mi hija y a rogarle perdón a la única mujer que he amado y con la cual me comporte como un cretino. Fui un idiota Mimi por favor, no quiero perderlas, no ahora que las encuentro.-Yamato se encontraba llorando.

-Te juro que no volverá a pasar pero entiende estaba ahí encerrado, desesperado, yo… yo… lo siento muchísimo.

Mimi se encontraba estupefacta Yamato estaba llorando y llorando mucho, ella no sabía porque empezó a llorar también no podía evitar sentirse culpable después de todo era culpa de su familia la desgracia del rubio y aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun lo amaba y mucho. La maternidad la tenía muy susceptible.

-Yamato, yo… te amo.-Dijo Mimi finalmente.

El rubio no se lo podía creer se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, esos labios que ansiaba besar a cada minuto, labios los cuales no besaba en meses.

-Te amo.-Dijo feliz y volvió a besarla.

**Minutos que se estrellan en mí**

**Son kamikazes de Dios.**

-Pero que bonita escena.-Dijo Taichi entrando a la habitación ocasionando un sonrojo fuerte en las mejillas de la castaña y una mirada desaprobatoria del rubio.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?.-Dijo Yamato

-Mmm si pero ya quería conocer a la princesita.-Dijo acercándose a la pareja.

-Que bonita cosita, se parece a Yamato pero en bonita.-Dijo riéndose

Y efectivamente la niña parecía iba a parecerse a Yamato por sus ondas rubias.

-A quien mas se debe parecer, a su padre.-Dijo Yamato orgulloso provocando la risa de los presentes.

-¿Puedo cargarle?.-Pregunto Taichi.

-No.-Dijo Yamato

-¿Por qué ?

-Por que puedes hacerla caer.

-Te juro que tendré cuidado.

-No.-Dijo Yamato

-¿Por favor?

-NO

-Pero… Pero… no es justo. Mimi dile algo.-Dijo Taichi suplicante.

Mimi reía.

-Muy bien Yamato si no quieres que Taichi la cargue, cárgala tú.

-¿Yo…? Es… está bien.-Dijo muy nervioso.

Mimi coloco suavemente a la bebé en los brazos de Yamato y este se la quedo contemplando.

Definitivamente iba a dedicar su vida a hacer felices a esas dos mujeres que tenia frente a él.

Cada minuto de su vida.

**Fin.**

****************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno son casi la una y media de la mañana, exactamente una y dieciocho. Tenía que dejar terminado este fic para colgarlo. Lo admito este fue muy difícil pero amo esta canción en especial su video. Le modifique el final al video original pues porque pertenezco al club a favor de "siempre finales felices"**

**Aunque eh de admitir que Mimi lo perdono muy rápido verdad pero es que no podía no hacerlo XD!!**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Buenos, malos, sigo escribiendo, me dedico a otra cosa. Lo que sea **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen. Y muchas gracias a aquellas que se toman un poquito de tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**XANHEX.- Hola nena!! Bueno aunque te eh dicho todo en tu review, de nuevo nada me pesa escribirlo, me encanta tus historias!! Bueno espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado, espero tus comentarios.!!**

**Raymi.- Mija gracias por leer mis historias y mas por dejarme reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión!! Espero esta historia también sea de tu agrado. **

**Adrit126.- Mija gracias por tus comentarios, aun en la época mas negra de todo los trimestres los exámenes!! (Acá en mi cole se da exámenes cada tres meses, no sé en el tuyo pero entiendes lo que quiero decir jijiji) Pues te comento que yo entro en exámenes la otra semana, pero desde ya nos están preparando así que eh de estar lejos del ordenador mínimo tres semanas (la triste vida del estudiante) pero de ahí vienen las preciadas y adoradas vacaciones!! Bueno espero te guste esta historia y le dejes un review, aunque sea tarde no importa. **

**Mym09.- Mija gracias por comentar!! De verdad me gusta mucho que te agraden mis historias. Te comento yo también estuve con gripa para cuando colgué "Realmente no estoy tan Solo" y se lo feo que es. Espero de corazón ya te encuentres mejor. Y te guste esta historia. Ojala algún día coincidamos en el Messenger. **

**Sakurarika.- Mija gracias por comentar mi historia, no se si leas esta pero igual quería agradecerte. Y espero si la lees te guste y la comentes. Nos leemos!!**

**Novaly Izazaga de Brief.- Hola nena, espero estes bien gracias por comentar mi historia me hace mucha ilusión tus comentarios. Yo también espero algún día coincidamos en el Messenger seria genial mi correo esta haya arriba donde dice mail, yo cogeré el tuyo. Ya has leído "Quien Diría" fue mi primer MIMATO por si acaso quieras leerlo jijiji!!**

**Sango-luna.- Hola mija me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic "Realmente no estoy tan Solo" no se si hayas leído mis otros fics o si te interese hacerlo son "Tarde" y "Quien Diría" **

**Mfsuzu-chan.- Hola nena, bueno gracias por tus mensajes, aunque te de pereza dejr reviews los mensajes también cuentan ¿no? Para mi si, bueno espero estos fic también te gusten. Por cierto ya te envie un mail, para que guardes el mío.**

**Xxhikaxx.- Amiga bella, espero que estes bien o por lo menos, menos estresada. Veras que no has leído o comentado mis últimos MIMATOS. Bueno cuando estes mas desocupadita será. Cuídate espero esto sea de tu agrado.**

**Pues se preguntaran porque siempre niñas las hijas de Yama. Pues eso es fácil, es porque siempre me imagino a Yamato y a niñas rubias de ojos azules con cabello ondulado como Mimi y a Taichi con puros varones que jueguen soccer como él y Sora, entonces como me encanta ver a Yama celoso ¿Se imaginan si tuviera solo hijas? Y que la pretendiera un hijo de Taichi y Sora ¡Lindos! Aunque eh de admitir que siento pena por el pobre hijo de Taichi. Y lo mismo me imagino en un caso las hijas de Sakura con Sasuke y los hijos de Naruto y Hinata jejeje!! Pues si esa es mi mente retorcida jajaja!!**

**Cuídense nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
